powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chamelisa
Chamelisa is Poison's servant, an ill-tempered user of the Chameleon spirit, which gives her the ability to camouflage into her backgrounds and use her tongue as a weapon in battle. She can also change into a Chameleon-like warrior for her battle mode, using a pair of sai as her weapons of choice. She is the villain from Power Rangers Shaolin Fury and later becomes an ally in the near end of the series. Personality Biography Chamelisa alongside her boyfriend Geckox was her partner as well. The evil Shaolin Warrior Poison was the antagonist of the Power Rangers Shaolin Fury and his main task is to defeat the Power Rangers. Shaolin Fury After Poison breaks free out of his seal prison, he brought Chamelisa back to life and then she starts serving him. When Poison summons Ostrishi, he hires Chamelisa to assist Ostrishi by turning the citizens into the feathers including the Rangers as well. Chamelisa first met the Shaolin Fury Rangers, introduce herself and then attacks them for a short time. After Chamelisa puts Ostrishi in charge of battling the Rangers she takes off turning into invisible and camouflage. After Ostrishi was destroyed by Shaolin Fury Rangers, Poison was displeased with Chamelisa that her mission was failed. Chamelisa and Geckox joins forces to take out the Shaolin Fury Rangers and protect Crocogator to prevent them from destroying him. Chamelisa refuse to help Geckox and Crocogator destroying the Rangers. Both Chamelisa and Geckox failed to destroy the Rangers and Poison was angry for another worthless failure, he declares that failure is not an option. Chamelisa asks Poison a permission that she can help Nardoom to destroy the Rangers, he answers the "Yes". Poison tells Chamelisa and Nardoom to go find the Rangers. Both Chamelisa and Nardoom confronts Chloe who was trying to find the Crane Zord, she defends her route from Nardoom while get rid of him. Chamelisa defeats Chloe and attempts to capture her without telling them where the Crane Zord is. She orders Nardoom to kidnap her but the Rangers arrive and save Chloe. Chamelisa and Nardoom escapes. When Chloe successfully obtain the Crane Zord Spirit to use it against Nardoom, but Chamelisa declares that she will be back for another fight. After Nardoom's destruction, Chamelisa was blamed by Poison for an failure. Chamelisa was tasked to aids Pythonvenom to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers by Venom, she injects poison into the citizens including the Rangers. The Rangers manage to dodge the attack and defeats Pythonvenom while Chamelisa escapes with grief. After Pythonvenom's death Chamelisa failed yet again. While Poison is away to finding Onijox and Killax, Chamelisa and Geckox battles the Rangers. After Chamelisa and Geckox was replaced by Poison with Onijox and Killax so they won't use a monster for a while. Onijox's Shadow Guards was now used for working for Poison, Chamelisa, Geckox and Killax was watching over Poison and Onijox battling the Shaolin Fury Rangers to a brawl. After the Rangers was defeated by Poison, Chamelisa and Geckox takes Master Tao away to the dungeon. Shaolin Fury Rangers battered Poison and Onijox, Chamelisa rushes to save them and take them to the temple. With Poison and Onijox was wounded, Chamelisa was freak out when they argued for no reason. After hearing Killax's few defeats and his destruction, Chamelisa mentions that he is a useless monster with weak skills. Chamelisa sends the Peacock monster named Peacolila to attack the Yellow and Pink Rangers and she battles the Rangers as well. Chamelisa was tasked by Poison, she sends Bearpow to kidnap Yellow and Pink Rangers as his captives. Chamelisa tells Bearpow to get more love from Yellow and Pink Shaolin Fury Rangers. Chamelisa plot her date is to disguise as a career woman and find the Blue Ranger Michael and find a restaurant. When Chamelisa ask Michael about the Power Rangers he reply that Power Rangers are Heroes and she laughed. Chamelisa leaves the restaurant with Michael and saying good-bye to him and saying "I gotta go and it was nice to meet and have a great day, Blue Ranger." The Moment Michael left, Chamelisa smile and reverts to normal form and finding out that Bearpow what he is up to. After Bearpow was destroyed by Sarah and Chloe, Chamelisa gets blamed by Poison for another failure and her date was concluded. Chamelisa and Squidrope finds Lin and kidnap her from the Rangers' Temple to Poison's temple. The Rangers receive a distress signal from Chamelisa that she has Lin held as hostage in the dungeon. Poison gets irritated by Lin, he tells Chamelisa to lock her up in the dungeon with a key. After Squidrope was destroyed, Chamelisa was in trouble and got blamed by Poison for letting him to destroy the Rangers on his own resulting in her fault. Chamelisa and Poisonmoth finds the Shaolin Fury Rangers and the new member named Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger Blaze. They fight the Rangers until Silver Ranger appears out of nowhere. All 10 Shaolin Fury Rangers joins forces to destroy Poisonmoth as well as attacking Chamelisa before she can escape. Chamelisa was getting worn out leaving Poisonmoth deal with the Rangers alone and then takes off. Chamelisa reports a failure to Poison that Poisonmoth was destroyed by the Rangers and he was not happy at all. Chamelisa was checking on Poison making the strongest Poisick monster was Birds-of-Prey called Vultureaper. Chamelisa attacks Dane and Geckox while he was trying to defend him. She states Geckox for regretting betraying Raishi and fights him as well. When Dane attempts to stop Chamelisa from beating Geckox, she fights him back just before she can finish off Geckox. While Chamelisa was defeated by Geckox and the Red Ranger, she retreats after she literally redeems herself and own apology to Geckox and Dane. Chamelisa meet Rangers at the Temple and she explains about the Raishi. She ask them to help her out to destroy Poison and his Clan once and for all. The Rangers accept the request as well. However, she was confronted by their mentor Sensei Tao and being stated as a monster. She refuse to fight the Sensei and explains about Raishi. After that, Chamelisa joins the team for good. Notes *Motif: Female Chameleon (Monster/Ranger-like Ally) *She bears the similarities with Baroness from G.I. Joe franchise. Category:Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Shaolin Fury Category:Allies Category:Former Villain Category:Generals Category:Future Beetle Category:Reformed PR Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Ranger-like